


Trip to the Angels

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Character Development, Crying, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Getting Serious, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pet Names, Sadness, Teasing, baby is used so much, breaking up, drug use but its medication, idk what else to tag a lot happened, mentions of threesome but not actaully, relationships are hard, talking things out, what else is new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “One more.” Chan rubs his hips, “you can do it.”“Easy for you to say.”Jisung pulls him up the next set, “I better get more than a fucking kiss. Making me walk after I just saw fucking angels.” Min rants.Chan rolls his eyes and glances at Jisung, “yeah your trip to the angels has put your dick on bed rest.” The younger snorts. Minho whines.“And your ass for that matter.” Chan smirks in his ear.Min goes red, “shut up.” He hisses, continuing up the stairs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Hideout [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174





	Trip to the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe don't hate me

Jisung walks into the hospital room and nearly faints, Chan keeps him standing up properly. 

“He’s okay, he’s just waking up.” Chan murmurs. 

Sungie takes a step and is next to Minho. Holding his hand, his eyes are barely open, an IV in his arm, chest wrapped up tightly in bandages. 

“I’m gonna call Binnie and tell him we’re gonna need supplies. I’ll be right outside.” Chan murmurs while squeezing Sungie’s hand. The younger nods, his eyes on Min. 

Now alone Jisung lets his tears fall again, his forehead pressed to Min’s arm. 

“I’m s-so sorry.” He whimpers, “y-you almost died, I’m s-sorry I couldn’t protect you.” His voice breaks. 

Minho hums, making his head shoot up, Jisung sniffles and sees his eyes are open. “Min-“ he breaks down and cries harder. 

“Hey baby,” Minho breathes out heavily, his grip getting tighter on Jisung’s hand. “What’re y-you ugly crying for little o-one? I’m r-right here.” 

Sungie wipes his nose on his sleeve and surges forward, connecting their lips. Min groans in response, his eyes fluttering shut again, other hand coming to touch his face. 

“I love you, I love you so much, I don’t h-hate you, I n-never did. You mean so much to m-me, I’m s-sorry-“ 

“Ji, baby, take a breath.” Min kisses his forehead, “I’m right here, I love you too.” 

Jisung pulls back and then kisses all over his face, “I watched you die, I couldn’t feel your heart, couldn’t hear it. I was so scared baby.” 

The elder holds his face in his hands, “I love you, I’m not going anywhere. Thank you for saving me.” Minho nuzzles into him, “mm so sleepy princess. Promise you won’t leave.” 

“Promise, I promise Min, I’ll stay here.” Jisung figures out how to get the railing of the bed down and scoots closer, laying his head gently on his chest. Listening to his heart beat, memorizing the sound. 

“Sungie, how are we here?” He asks softly. 

“I called 911, I begged the cop that arrested me to come with you.” Jisung whispers, “we’re gonna have to get you out of here and home soon. It’s dangerous.” 

“Mmm, can I sleep a little?” 

Sungie laughs softly and leans up, kissing him slowly, Minho smiles against his lips. Eyes opening lazily again. 

“Channie?” He whispers. 

Jisung turns to find Chan standing in the doorway, quickly the younger jumps up and tugs him over. He makes Chan sit in the chair he was in and climbs in his lap. 

Their leader smiles and takes his hand while wrapping his arm around Sungie’s waist, “hey baby.” He murmurs rubbing his knuckles. 

“Two babies? I must be dead.” Min snorts. 

“No.” Jisung quickly says, a look of panic going across his face. Chan rubs his side, calming him down a bit. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired, definitely could use more drugs, this shit hurts.” Minho points down to where all his bandaging is. 

“You’ll be able to sleep for a little bit.” Chan murmurs, “Changbin has some guys that work here that are planning our get away.” 

“Mm I love the SKZ hospital.” Min smiles. 

Jisung bites his lip, leaning forward on him again, Chan still holding his lower half. “We’ll take care of you.” He whispers. 

“I know little one.” Minho smiles and shuts his eyes, “let him sleep a little baby, we all need to be ready for when we have to move him.” Chan murmurs in Jisung’s ear. The younger nods and sits back while still holding Min’s hand. 

“What’s the plan?” He asks softly. 

“Binnie and Lix are gonna jack an ambulance, the guys Bin has on the inside are gonna help us load him on with all the supplies we’ll need for his recovery.” Chan explains quietly. 

Sungie nods, he suddenly wraps around his leader, he’s honestly shocked he’s here. It’s dangerous for him to be out in public let alone in a hospital crawling with cops. Chan cares, he obviously cares his first reaction was to hold Sungie and he called him baby. 

“Thank you, for being here and for loving Minho as much as I do.” Jisung hugs him tightly, wrapping around his frame. Chan hums softly and holds him close. 

“It’s not just about him Ji, you needed someone too.” 

Sungie pulls back eyes wide, “m-me?”

“Hmhm, we’ll talk about this later, you need to get some sleep too, I’ll be right here. I’ll wake you both when we need to get going.” 

Sungie bites his lip and nods, he turns back towards Minho, taking his hand again. He rests his head on his thigh and shuts his eyes, Chan petting his hair and down his neck. 

*

“Sungie come on, change into these.” Chan rubs his back. Jisung springs awake, Minho seeming to be fully coherent already. He’s sitting up and looking more alert. 

Jisung leans forward and kisses him, feeling like he needs to make up for all the lost kisses he missed. 

“Hi.” Min murmurs. 

“Hi.” Jisung takes the clothes from Chan and strips quickly. He’s in a pair of scrubs and the leader is in a paramedics uniform. That way he can get away with wearing sunglasses to hide his scar. 

“Bin texted me a picture of the two guys that are helping us. Anyone else we avoid.” Chan shows Ji his phone. 

Sungie nods, his eyes taking in their every feature. “If we have to shoot or anything I don’t have a gun.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Are my clothes in here?” Minho asks, “all my knives were in my pants.” 

Jisung hums softly and finds a bag, “they probably took them to give to that cop.” He opens the plastic and finds Min’s leather pants, feeling around for the sheethes he has that normally line his thighs. 

“Nothing. But,” Sungie grabs his boots and runs his fingers along the heel. He tugs out one small dagger from one and sets it on the bed. Then he grabs his other boot and pulls the long knife that lines the entire sole of the shoe. “You have two left.” 

“That’s better than none.” 

As the three of them prepare to leave a knock happens and they still. One man comes in and Chan and Ji recognize him from the picture. 

“The transport is ready.” He nods to them. 

Jisung nods, he tugs the railing of Minho’s bed back up and unlocks his bed. “Don’t run me into anything.” Min looks back at him while he starts to push the bed. 

“Shush.” Sungie smiles and leans down, kissing his cheek, “cover your knives up and lay down.” 

Chan opens the door and the guy, the supposed doctor leads them out. Jisung keeps his head down avoiding cameras at all costs. 

The leader pushes his sunglasses down and adjusts his hat, following next to the bed at a fast pace. Minho has hidden under the blankets, his fingers obviously wrapped around the blades just at his sides though. 

They move through the hospital with surprising ease, no one paying them any mind. Finally at the emergency bay for the ambulances the second guy appears with a new stretcher, it’s filled with all kinds of hospital supplies. 

“You’re going to have to walk a bit, you up for it?” The actual nurse asks Minho. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Actual paramedics and nurses rush around moving people in and out of ambulances. The second nurse throws open a set of doors and pushes the stretcher inside. Past the doors is Felix, dressed also in paramedic gear. 

Sungie moves Min’s bed close and hits the breaks, quickly pushing the railing down again. Chan moves to unhook his IV and unstrap his heart monitor and shit. 

This is when it could go south, everything is going to start beeping as if he’s flatlining. 

“Can you hold this?” Jisung murmurs while helping him swing his legs over the edge. Min holds the bag of IV fluids and groans softly. 

“Tie the back of this.” He hisses. 

“Aw you don’t want everyone to see your cute ass?” Sungie teases softly but moves to tie the hospital gown closed. 

“Min you ready?” Chan asks about to unplug him. 

“As ready as I can be.” 

Jisung wraps his arm around his waist and helps him to his feet, Minho lets out a groan, “oh fuck I might throw up.” He whispers. 

As he says it Sungie recognizes his puke face and grabs something but it’s too late. Min throws up his entire stomach contents in seconds, lurching forward. 

Jisung keeps a firm grip on him, “Aw fuck-“ Min groans. 

“You’re okay, can you walk?” 

“Mm, don’t let go.” 

“I’m not gonna.” Chan grabs the IV bag from him and touches his back moving them slowly. 

What feels like an eternity they get him to the ambulance, Felix waiting to help him into the new bed. Once he’s settled and his IV is hooked back up the doors slam behind them. 

“Go Binnie!” Lix calls. Chan climbs through the front landing next to Changbin. 

“Hyung you’re alive.” Felix cries and hugs Minho tightly. 

“Mm, barely, I’m so fucking nauseas.” Min groans, Lix backs off not wanting to get puked on. Jisung scoots next to him and gives him a bucket from a shelf. 

“Bin why would he be throwing up?” He calls. 

“Probably just from moving so soon so quickly after surgery. The anasthasia is still in his system most likely.” Changbin explains from the front. 

“Everyone hang on.” He adds and flips the sirens on. 

Jisung holds onto Min’s stretcher getting caught between the one he’s on and the one filled with supplies. Felix crouches on one of the seats hanging onto the top of the ambulance. 

“Bin you’re killing me.” Minho groans as another wave of sickness washes over him. 

Jisung moves his hair off his forehead trying to keep him cool. “Fuck it hurts so much.” 

“As soon as we get home we’ll drug you.” Sungie murmurs. 

The ride feels like it lasts forever, Changbin turned off the sirens before they got anywhere near the hideout. Once there he radios to Jeongin and Hyunjin telling them to open the back crates up so they can slip inside and into the building without anyone seeing. 

“Alright, home stretch Min, how you feeling?” Changbin climbs in the back, Jisung moves out of the way so he can properly assess what’s going on with him. The doors open revealing Jeongin and Hyunjin, Felix pushes the second stretcher out. 

Jisung jumps down with help from Chan, Changbin still looking over Minho. 

“Chan grab the end and hold him up, the wheels will kick out on their own.” Bin explains while moving behind him. Jisung stands to the side watching everything, for the first time he starts to relax. 

Min is safe, he’s back home, he’s awake and talking. 

He moves past Hyunjin without saying a word, not able to face him. He can’t, especially not after Jin tried to make him leave Minho behind. He knows he was trying to save him, but he can’t process it properly right now. 

“Fuck, Min how much can you walk?” Changbin asks as they push him through the back entrance. 

“I’d rather not walk at all, but I can a little.” 

“Can I carry him?” Chan asks. 

Bin bites his lip, “no, I don’t want him scrunched up like that so soon. Your room is closest but it’s not big enough to hold all this stuff.” 

“He can come in mine.” Jisung says quickly. 

“Ji that doesn’t help the stairs.” Minho groans, “we’ll go slow.” Sungie looks at him with pleading eyes. 

The two share a look, “okay, you guys go ahead of us. Chan can you hold my other arm?” Min scoots to the edge of the bed, Jisung holds his hands waiting for him to stand. 

Changbin grabs a couple bags and fills them with the supplies from the second stretcher. 

“Take my keys.” Jisung tosses them to the elder. 

Min yawns and rubs his eyes, Chan helps him to his feet, a firm arm around his waist. Jisung keeps his hands up, their fingers locked, “tell me if you’re gonna puke.” 

“Hmhm. This would be so much easier if you just carried me Chan.” 

“You can’t baby.” Chan murmurs. 

Jisung stands with his back to the stairs waiting for Min to take his first steps. 

“You both better kiss me if I make it to the top of the stairs.” 

As he says this the two of them lean in and kiss either side of his face. “You get past the first flight and we’ll see if you get more.” Jisung teases. 

Minho hums softly and takes his first step, Chan helps him, lifting him slightly. 

It’s a slow process but they get to the first landing that would be Minho’s floor. As promised, Jisung leans in and kisses him soft and slow. 

“One more.” Chan rubs his hips, “you can do it.” 

“Easy for you to say.” 

Jisung pulls him up the next set, “I better get more than a fucking kiss. Making me walk after I just saw fucking angels.” Min rants. 

Chan rolls his eyes and glances at Jisung, “yeah your trip to the angels has put your dick on bed rest.” The younger snorts. Minho whines. 

“And your ass for that matter.” Chan smirks in his ear. 

Min goes red, “shut up.” He hisses, continuing up the stairs. 

“So kisses only for you.” Sungie adds as they get him up another step. 

“Unless you wanna watch again.” Chan teases. Jisung giggles and holds his hands. Minho stays silent with a scowl on his face. Before they realize it they’re up on Sungie and Chan’s floor. 

Min lets out a heavy sigh, finally relaxing back into Chan. The elder tilts his face back and locks their lips, Jisung bites his lip. “Come you need to get back in bed.” 

They disconnect and Minho groans trying to catch his breath, “I can’t wait to get drugged.” 

They get to Ji’s room and instantly Min is laid back down, Changbin hooking his IV back up. He listens to his lungs and does a few other things. Jisung stands back with Chan. 

“You need to get some sleep too Ji.” Chan murmurs. 

“I will, once I know he’s okay.” 

“He’s okay, you can breathe. It’s almost three am Sung, you’ve been up since six yesterday.” The leader wipes his cheek, “go take a shower and change, I’ll get some food..,do you, want me to get Jin?”

“No, I don’t wanna talk to him. I just wanna be with Min, and you.” Jisung whispers eyes looking down to the floor. 

Chan kisses his forehead and pushes him gently over to the bathroom. 

*

Minho groans softly, whatever drug Changbin just shot through his IV making him feel warm. He bites his lip only half hearing what Bin is saying to him, his eyes are focused on Jisung and Chan. 

“Chan likes Sungie.” He whispers. 

Bin snorts, “okay so you’re high already.” 

“Sungie likes him too. He looks at him like he looks at me.” Min murmurs, his eyes getting heavy. 

“You think so?” Changbin glances back at them. 

“Hmhm...I hope so, I love them so much.” 

The younger hums softly, “do they know that?” 

“Sungie knows, he always knows,” Min sinks down into Jisung’s bed. His eyes still on them, “are you two back together?” Changbin asks quietly. 

“I don’t know, I want them both.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Hmhm, so badly I want them.” 

Bin shakes his head, “anyone else said that I’d say you’re crazy. But you could, Ji loves you, you know that. Chan does too, and here’s a secret, I’m pretty sure he’s loved Jisung for a long time too.” 

“Don’t tell me that I’ll get my hopes up.” Min mumbles, he watches Chan kiss Jisung’s forehead and the younger goes to the bathroom. 

“Get some sleep Min.” Changbin squeezes his hand and goes to talk to Chan. 

Minho hums softly and sinks further down into his bed, or Jisung’s bed. It smells like him and it's nice and warm, but that could be from the drugs. He nuzzles the pillows and wraps his arms around them, feeling tears in his eyes but he’s not sure why he’s crying. 

He misses Sungie, he wishes he was hugging him. He misses Chan too. Sleeping with them both, sexually and just actually sleeping made him really happy. 

It confused him a little too, because now he’s being reminded how much he wants them both. He lets out a soft sigh, wiping his eyes. 

The pain in his chest is dull now but his heart still aches. 

He’s never seen Jisung so scared, never heard him cry like he did. In and out of consciousness he heard his sobs, his begging for him to hold on. 

He never wants to hear him cry like that again. 

“Hey baby.” Chan sits on the edge of his bed and makes him jump. 

“Easy.” The leader pets his hair. 

Minho stares up at him, realizing there’s tears on his face still. 

“Are you in pain?” 

“No. I just, I never wanna see Sungie that upset again.” Min swallows and reaches for his hand. Chan let’s him, shifting in the bed, rubbing his back with his spare hand. 

“How are you?” 

“Tired.” 

“Binnie said you’re high already.” Chan smiles. 

Minho hums softly, “a little, I’m crying so I must be.” 

“You’re allowed to cry babe.” The elder wipes his tears and lifts his head. Min sits up slowly, reaching for his hand. 

“Babe...do you mean that?” 

Chan turns red, “are you sober enough to have this conversation?” 

“Hmhm.” 

“Are you sober enough to have this conversation with Sungie too?” Chan rubs his knuckles gently. 

“Yes.” 

“Why don’t we wait for him to come out then?” 

Min nods and reaches out for him, the elder picks him up gently, easing him into his lap. “He was so scared. I was. I heard him yell, and then the next thing that I knew I was on the floor and Ji was over me. I didn’t even feel getting shot.” 

Chan hums, “your body probably went into shock instantly.” 

“He was crying, sobbing. I heard him call the cops. I wanted to stop him.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” 

“Thank you for being with him.” 

Before their conversation can continue Jisung comes back out, towel wrapped around his waist and his shoulders. 

“That’s just mean!” Minho announces. He slaps a hand over his mouth realizing he said it outloud. 

Jisung looks up, his cheeks red, “what is?” 

“Nothing.” Min sets his head back down, actually embarrassed. Chan laughs softly and lays him down fully in the bed again, “don’t look you’ll pop a boner.” 

Minho smacks his thigh, “shut up.” 

Sungie comes over now in a t-shirt and shorts. He climbs up his bed and sits to the side of him, “ better now that I have a shirt on?” 

“I’ll stab you when I’m not high.” Min rolls to his back slowly, the pain creeping along his chest and stomach. He looks at Ji and smiles, Minho can’t help but reach out for him, he likes being caught between the two of them. 

“Will you both stay?” He asks quietly. 

Jisung moves and lays next to him, “you’re in my bed baby.” He leans in and kisses his cheek. A small shiver goes through Minho. Sungie calling him baby, he misses that so much. 

“Do you think it’s wise for all of us to sleep in the same bed while you’re hurt?” Chan asks, while brushing pieces of Min’s hair behind his ear. 

“We’d fit.” He pouts. 

Jisung suddenly wraps a firm arm around his waist and pulls him close. Practically melting their bodies together. 

He doesn’t normally get gay panic. But considering he’s incredibly doped up on painkillers Sungie’s freshly showered state makes his face get red. Jisung’s hair is wet and shaggy, falling in his eyes, he smells like his shitty strawberry shampoo too. 

“Now you’ll fit.” Sungie smiles. 

Minho looks between the two, it’s strange, is Sungie being nice to Chan for his sake? Is Chan being nice to Sungie for the same reason? 

Or is he completely wrong and they do actually have some kind of feelings for each other? 

“Okay, let me go shower and change and I’ll be back.” Chan gets off the bed and grabs his jacket. Minho’s eyes on his every move. 

Once he’s out of the room Min looks at Sungie, the younger looks so tired. So small right now. It’s moments like these where he’s reminded of tiny scared Ji. 

The timid skinny kid that was afraid of everything. That was terrified of Chan when they first met. That couldn’t be left alone for more than a few minutes at a time. 

“What’re you staring at?” Sungie looks down at him, his hand slid slightly under his waistband, thumb rubbing along his hip bone. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you too.” Jisung leans on his hand, biting his lower lip, Min can tell he wants to say something. 

“I wanna get back together.” Minho says before he can. Fuck these drugs and his lack of self control. He did not mean to say that, at least not like that. 

“Oh,” Sungie blushes, “I, I thought we couldn’t?” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” Min quickly says, he hears the hesitation in Ji’s voice. But that hesitation causes tears to prickle in his eyes again, he screams internally. 

Do not fucking cry right now. 

Jisung suddenly sits up, shifting so he’s in front of him. Min slowly sits up too, despite the world spinning a bit. 

“I do, I, wanna get back together...I miss you so much and I feel like we’ve both changed a lot and we’ve learned from our mistakes.” Sungie murmurs, holding his hands still. 

Minho shivers slightly, “I hear the but coming.” 

“There isn’t, I just...I don’t know.” 

Min hums, “I miss you, I miss us. But I need to know if you want this.” 

“What is this gonna be?” Sungie looks up finally, “I...I kind of like, Chan being around too…” 

Minho’s jaw falls open, “really? You’re not pretending for me?” 

“I wouldn’t have sex with both of you if I didn’t have some kind of emotional attachment.” Jisung blushes deeply, “I think, I like having both of you taking care of me. I also know you love him, even if you don’t know that...I used to be scared that because you love him you wouldn’t love me anymore but I know it’s not like that now.” Jisung looks up finally. 

Min is in shock, “you, you have feelings for him?” 

“I don’t know, but I know that I like how much he loves you, and I like having you both around...I know it sounds stupid since a few months ago I could have killed him but things are different, I’m different.” 

“I love you, a lot, you know that. I miss us, everything about us, but I also really like Chan, I really liked my relationship with him, even if it was born out of something awful. A part of me has always, or I guess since everything hoped that the three of us could come together somehow. But I know that’s selfish of me.” Minho looks down, he wants them both, so badly, it’s in such different ways too. 

With Jisung he’ll always been the love of his life. He’ll always love him unconditionally. 

But with Chan, he loves him in small ways, the way he checks up on him, takes care of him. How they talk to each other. 

It used to be he found in Chan what he was missing in Ji. But now they’re both changed, they both love him and care for him in ways that they haven’t before. 

When Chan would talk to Ji about them before it would make him angry. But now Chan clearly cares for the younger in the same way Min does. Their leader was there with Sungie when they thought he was dead. It was Chan with him, holding him, loving him, not Hyunjin. 

“It’s not selfish, not when we both know what’s going on. Min, watching you die in my arms today, the thought of you dying thinking I hate you it ripped me apart. I want to be together, I want us and everything that comes with it.” Jisung squeezes his hands, “I want that even more if it includes Chan…” 

Before Min can say anything else there’s a knock and then the leader himself is walking in. 

“Hi, am I interrupting?” He asks face red. 

Jisung shakes his head no, “come sit.” 

Minho watches the two of them interact, his foggy brain is in the gutter. He wants more from both of them than just sex. 

“You okay?” Chan sits on the edge of the bed. 

Min looks up at him, he’s so pretty. It shouldn’t be allowed. Not while he’s this high. 

“Yes. Um, can I ask you something?” 

“Hmhm.”

Min sees Chan and Jisung share a look, “what?” He whines. 

“You’re drooling.” Sungie giggles and wipes his face. 

Minho turns bright red, horrified. 

“Stab me in the chest again please.” He whispers, covering his face. 

“What do you wanna ask Min?” Chan takes his hands making him focus again. 

“Do you like Sungie?” 

“Yes.” 

Jisung giggled next to them, his arms coming to wrap around Min’s middle gently. 

“No, I mean-“ 

“I know what you mean Min, the answer is still yes.” Chan kisses his forehead, “you’re not pretending for me?” He asks like he asked Jisung. 

“No, I’m not. I care about both of you a lot.” 

“Causes we’re your members?” 

“Well yeah, but also because, I, love you, and I have for a while. And I love how much Sungie loves you. But he also is very special to me too.” 

Min feels Jisung hide in his neck, he’s never been good with people saying they care about him. 

“D-do you, wanna date us?” 

“Aw Min that was so cute, you’re so high.” Sungie giggles in his ear. 

Chan hums softly, biting his lower lip, “if we do this, I wanna go slow. That means you two go slow too, no just jumping back in where you left off months ago.” 

“I have to break things off with Hyunjin.” Jisung mutters. 

“Sungie!” Min shrieks. 

“I do!” 

“Hey focus high boy.” Chan grabs his chin. Minho nearly melts, staring up at their leader, with Sungie also clinging to him. It’s nice. 

“If we do this we talk to each other, no going behind each other’s backs. If there’s a problem we tell each other. I’m also not serving as the mediator.” 

Min nods, his heart thumping in his ears, “you and Sungie need to go on a date.” He giggles. 

Chan smiles and shakes his head, Jisung kisses his cheek, “we’ll worry about going on dates later Min.” The younger giggles. 

“No sex either, not until we’re all fully committed. You also don’t have lungs so you physically can’t.” 

“Lame!” Minho whines loud. 

Jisung hugs him tight, “Chan’s right, if we’re gonna do this is can’t be based solely off of sex.” 

Min pouts but knows they’re right, “you’ll kiss me though right?” 

As an answer Jisung turns his face and kisses him softly. He hums eyes fluttering shut. While they’re still shut his face is turned again and Chan’s lips are on his. 

When his eyes open again he finds Jisung leaning forward to kiss Chan softly too. 

“Okay, go team, I wanna go to sleep now.” Minho announces, eyes getting heavy. 

*

Jisung pulls away from Chan and scoots from behind the elder. His heart is fluttering in his chest, he feels all warm too, two boyfriends. He never imagined that. 

He slips out of the bed and lays Min down, Chan tucking him in. 

“Lay down with me.” He whines. 

“We’re gonna eat something first then we’ll lay down.” The leader murmurs.

Jisung walks into his small kitchen, looking around to see what he has. 

“Ramen okay?” He asks, glancing at Chan who’s now out of the bed and checking Min’s heart monitor and things. 

“Yeah.” 

Sungie feels giddy, his whole body warm, boyfriend, boyfriends.  _ Plural.  _ He likes that, he likes being loved that much. It makes him nearly jump up and down. 

“What are you gonna tell Jin?” Chan’s voice makes him look up, the elder leaning against the counter quietly.

“The truth I guess, not that I’ve been lying.” 

“I think he’ll understand.” 

Jisung snorts, “no he won’t, Jin hates Min. Minho could jump in front of a bullet for him and he’d still find something wrong with him. I know it’s my own fault for making him hate Min, but it’s still going to be annoying.” 

“Why annoying?”

“Because this whole time he’s just assumed I was gonna get back with him. He’s just gonna say I told you so.” Jisung puts the two cups in the microwave. 

“Well I mean I didn’t think you guys were gonna, not until recently.” Chan sits up on the counter now, swinging his legs. 

“And I certainly didn’t think you’d have any kind of feelings for me, given everything.” 

Sungie hums softly, “nobody is as shocked as me. But I mean we’ve been through a lot. And, I, I started noticing that I cared about you, more than just friends because of how much you love Min. When anyone cares about him it makes me happy, and I know you'd do anything for him like I would.” 

“But do you care about me?” 

“Yes. I do, this isn’t just about Minho, he just started it all. I mean I think it says something that you, someone who can’t really leave the hideout at all, left and came to a public hospital to check on me and Min.” Jisung moves and stands between his legs. 

“And like I told Min, I wouldn’t have slept with you both if I didn’t have some kind of attachment. Having sex one on one with Jin or anyone else is different…” Sungie bites his bottom lip, “I don’t just, casually sleep with other people when Min is involved because of everything in the past.” 

Chan hums softly, instantly understanding what he’s saying it seems. 

“I get it.” 

Sungie stares at the leader, biting his lower lip, it may seem weird but he does want this. Not just for Min. The fact that Chan makes Minho happy is just an added bonus. 

He stands on his tippy toes and presses their lips together. Chan makes a soft sound not seeming to expect it, but he touches the side of Jisung’s face gently. Sungie pulls back slightly his cheeks red, he definitely could get used to that. 

*

“I think we should stay on lock down for a bit.” Changbin clears his throat. 

Jisung sits cross legged in a chair, cleaning his gun out, just quietly listening to Bin and Chan. The three of them are in Chan’s office, discussing what the next move will be. 

Lots of people died yesterday, on their property, the cops got called and they snuck out of the hospital. At this point they’re pretty much just waiting for another attack, or for the Feds to come knocking at their door again. 

“I think we should too. But I also don’t wanna hide completely.” Chan murmurs sitting back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“The original plan to take the kids out can’t continue, at least not yet.” The leader adds, “we don’t need to investigate to know it was Senji behind this either.” 

“Do you think he was specifically targeting people?” Jisung asks suddenly, in his lap his revolver is completely taken apart. Gun oil and rag in hand. 

“He’s not smart enough to get our third in command, his partner and our leader’s man all in one go.” Changbin snorts, “he most likely was just shooting up The Pier in retaliation.” 

“The inner eight are staying close, the cops are gonna be looking for us. It won’t take a genius to figure out who was shot or that it was me and Ji at the hospital.” 

“I got rid of the ambulance by the way, after gutting it completely.” Bin shifts. 

“Where?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Changbin smirks, Jisung wipes his gun down, “as long as it doesn’t come back to us.” 

“It won’t.” 

“Are we gonna clean up The Pier?” 

“We should, it’s probably a crime scene right now though.” Chan leans forward on his hand, “god I don’t want fucking Aja snooping back around. I just know he’s gonna get this fucking case.” 

“Chan, you can’t think like that. I doubt the feds are gonna get called back in, it’s just a shooting.” Jisung tries to ease him. 

“And if they do he’ll literally be murdered on site if he comes anywhere near the hideout.” Changbin adds. 

“No, no murdering an FBI agent. Despite everything.” Chan runs his hands through his hair, “Sungie will you and Jin check out who’s around The Pier?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung cocks his gun back into place and reloads the bullets. “Do you still have my gun from when I shot Azumi?” 

“Yeah, not on me though.” 

“Can I have it back? Nobody is gonna be looking for it now since he’s dead.” Sungie has a lot of guns. But he prefers the original one given to him. He hasn’t had it in months. 

“Yeah I have to get it from the stock out back.” Chan rubs at his eye, he’s obviously on edge, both Changbin and Ji can tell. 

“Bin can you stay and watch Min?” 

“I planned on it, he’ll probably need another round of pain meds soon anyway. I wanna check his lungs again too...oh and, I shouldn’t have to say this but no sex. With either of you, or together.” 

Jisung drops the bullets he was putting in, his hands malfunctioning. 

“Yeah that wasn’t an issue Bin.” He mutters quickly standing, Chan blushes deeply, looking away. 

“He talks a lot when he’s high.” Changbin smirks. 

“Great.” Sungie squeaks. 

“You guys for something you wanna tell the rest of us?” 

“Nope.” 

“Not at all.” Chan adds. 

“ _ I want them both so bad’  _ nothing to tell us my ass.” Changbin smirks. 

“See this gun? It’s loaded.” Sungie waves the revolver. Bin giggles and puts his hands up, “I gotta go check on both your mans.” 

Chan throws a balled up paper at him before he can leave the room completely. 

“I’m, gonna go find Hyunjin.” Sungie starts to back out of the room. 

“Don’t shoot him.” 

“Yeah I should probably leave my gun behind.” Jisung smirks but pushes it into his waistband. 

“Don’t be seen either!” Chan calls as he walks out of the room. 

“Uh huh.” 

Jisung takes in a breath and sets out on finding Hyunjin, getting serious déjà vu from the previous day. 

He texts Jin asking to meet by the car instead of going on a hunt. In only a few minutes the elder is walking out, he’s in a black turtleneck and black slacks paired with his normal body length coat. 

Unlike him though he has a beanie on covering his dark hair. 

“Hey.” He says softly, Jin hums in response. 

“Chan wants us to see what’s going on at The Pier.” Jisung murmurs. 

“Are we gonna get shot up again?” 

“He just wants us to see who’s there.” 

“Hmhm.” Hyunjin unlocks the car, Sungie bites his lower lip, the tension obvious. 

“Did Chan give you your gun back?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung toes at the floor of the car, feeling uneasy. This is super awkward. 

“You could have really fucked us all up yesterday you know that right?” Hyunjin suddenly turns to him, the car warming up. 

“Yeah I know.” Sungie keeps his eyes down, he can feel that Jin is about to chew him out. Part of him just wants to let him, he knows he’s gonna have to hear it either way. 

“You don’t though; you called the  _ cops  _ the actual cops Jisung, this could have got us all fucked. And you did it to save Minho.” Jin snaps, “It’s not just your life.” 

“Yeah I know Hyunjin. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” Sungie mutters out his response. 

“You could have been caught,  _ I  _ could have been. People would recognize me!” 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “do you not care at all that Minho almost died?” 

“Of course I care but we all know what we’re signing up for. Bringing cops into this isn’t part of it.” 

“Everything worked out, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine because now there’s cops around again.” 

“Jin it’s not our faults you’re a run away, we all would have died if I didn’t call. They left because the cops showed up. We were outnumbered and outgunned.” 

Hyunjin stays quiet, scowl on his face, “you shouldn’t have done it, you only did it because it was Minho.” 

“I would have done it for any of our main eight. Thanks for being  _ so  _ concerned about me or Min though.” 

“I was worried, when I got back I was sobbing, who do you think told everyone what happened?” Jin snaps back. 

Jisung stays quiet, looking out the window, “we can’t keep doing this.” Jin throws the car in reverse. 

“Doing what?” 

“Fucking.” 

Jin snorts, “wow I’m so shocked, thought you wanted to date yesterday?” 

“I did, but you know shit’s different.” 

“You’re gonna get back with him aren’t you?” 

Sungie is quiet, “yes.” He finally says, he can feel Jin vibrating next to him. 

“Big fucking surprise, I’m not gonna be here when he breaks your heart again. I’m not gonna pick up the pieces to your broken little heart when he makes you cry again.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I literally, I have no fucking words.” 

“I knew you would, no matter what you said, you were so full of shit the entire time.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, “no I wasn’t. I wasn’t going to get back with him, I wasn’t going to ever. I wanted us Jin, I wanted to be with you. You helped me through so much and have been there for me and I’m always gonna be grateful for that. But don’t try and say I was full of shit because I wasn’t, I’m not.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “no you fucking liar.” 

“I’m not a liar! I didn’t want to get back with him, but you know shit fucking changes when the person who’s been with you almost your whole life nearly dies!” 

“Yeah and what about Chan? You gonna sit here and pretend you don’t have some kind of feelings for him too.” 

Sungie shuts up, arms crossing over his chest, “I don’t know what you want me to say to that. I don’t know why you’re mad either, it’s not like you wanted to date me.” Hyunjin glares at him. 

“No but I love you enough to keep you away from him.” 

“Minho isn’t bad for me, I know he did bad shit, trust me I Fucking know he wasn’t the best boyfriend. But neither was I! I was mean to him. I acted like he wouldn’t leave me. I don’t need to be protected from the person that loves me the most.” Jisung snarls back. 

“Yeah have that mindset and go into a poly relationship.” Jin rolls his eyes. 

“Chan loves Min, and Minho loves him, I know Chan cares about me, and I care about him and you know that’s good enough for me.”

“They literally manipulated you so they could sleep together.” 

Jisung stays quiet again, “there’s more to it than that and you know it. You don’t have to be in love the second you get in a relationship. That’s the point of one, you don’t fall in love immediately. You put so many shitty thoughts about Min in my head, I know what happened so do they. We were just as much in the wrong.” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“You’re the last person who should be trying to give relationship advice Jin. You have two people that love you as much as they love each other, but won’t be with them because you’re scared. You’re just as freaking manipulative, you make people love you and care about you and then when they want to get serious you act like you don’t give a fuck. That’s just as messed up.” 

“Fuck you.” Jin snarls back. The two of them glare at each other, Hyunjin looks back at the road and they get quiet. 

“I’d just fuck them up.” He finally whispers. 

“What?” 

“I, I would just fuck their relationship up.” 

Jisung raises his brows, “do you think sleeping with them while you know they have feelings for you isn't?” 

“They’ll just tell me to stop like before, I won’t mess with them.” 

“Jin you’re a good boyfriend, you took good care of me, you just need to get the past the actually dating part.”

Hyunjin gets quiet, they turn down the road towards The Pier. 

“Oh fuck.” Jisung whispers ducking down instantly. Hyunjin pushes a pair of sunglasses up his nose instantly, popping his collar up too. 

Crawling all over the cafe are people, not just people. 

FBI. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> me I'm not gonna make minchansung a thing 
> 
> ohh yes I am whores HA 
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Only two parts left omgggg
> 
> come find me on twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
